Spilling Secrets
by CarlisleAliceJazzCullen
Summary: Harry hears a mysterious voice speaking parsletongue whenever he's around Snape. During a trip to the Forbidden Forest, he discovers that it's Snape's magical tattoo. Written for snarry-a-thon 2010. One shot.


_**Written for SNARRY-A-THON10 on the snape_potter community on ij/lj/dw**_  
**Title:** Ssspilling Sssecrets  
**Author:** Ari aka kayakaari aka CarlisleAliceJazzCullen!  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 1,814  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Prompt:** #174 - Harry hears a voice every time he's around Severus. It has a hissing quality to it. A few weeks later, Harry is with Severus gathering ingredients in the Forbidden Forest and Severus takes off his shirt to reveal a tattoo that hisses and speaks to Harry. The naughty things it says as it entices Harry towards its owner. What happens in the forest glade only you can tell us.  
**Summary:** See prompt  
**A/N:** Words appearing Between * * are to be read as Parseltongue.

**Ssspilling Sssecrets **

*Hey, sexy.* Harry looked around the corridor. He didn't see anyone living, ethereal or painted.

"Did you hear that?" he asked his neighbour and colleague as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Harry Potter, one of Gryffindor's favourite sons, had shocked the population of Hogwarts and indeed the Wizarding World, thanks to a Daily Prophet article, by choosing to live in rooms in the dungeons. After the war and five years spent catching rogue Death Eaters with the Aurors, he'd felt that it was up to him to begin the process of healing between the Slytherins and the other houses. And what better way to do so than to live among them? It didn't hurt that after the miraculous recovery of Dumbledore's now respected and feted, if still feared spy, he had been curious to get to know the man behind the mask. He hoped that his daily presence would engender some sort of friendship.

"Hear what, Potter?" Professor Snape's fingers eased towards his wand as he looked around cautiously. Old habits die hard.

*Mmm* the hissing voice practically purred. *When you do that thing with your lips it drives me wild. I just wanna-*

Startled and unsure about whether he even wanted to know what the voice wanted to do, Harry blurted, "There! Again! Did you hear it?"

Snape looked at the anxious looking man. He raised a mocking eyebrow and Harry couldn't help but wonder at the talented facial muscles. Those eyebrows could mock, scare or even interrogate you. He smiled at his own humour.

*I also love that other thing you do with your lips… such a luscious smile…* the sibilant speaker whispered.

Raising both hands and eyebrows in questioning disbelief, Harry asked again, "Can't you hear that?"

"Perhaps, Potter, if you would spend more time sleeping than you do wandering the school at night, you wouldn't be hearing things." Snape smirked, opening the doors and letting Potter pass, discreetly casting a wordless combination revealing and detection spell he had created behind him. It revealed nothing amiss.

*Those pants suit you… I just want to spank that firm ass* Harry shivered though he wasn't sure whether it was because of the arousal he felt at the hissing voice or because of the words or simply because only he seemed able to hear the words.

He'd stopped asking if anyone could hear it, though. Everyone remembered or had heard about the Chamber of Secrets and, in spite of his fame and the public's adoration, people still feared a parselmouth. He'd returned to the Chamber which appeared to be quite empty and he spent hours hugging the castle walls, his ears pressed against the stones. The voice certainly didn't come from the castle itself. Not only hadn't he heard it coming from the wall but on the last occasion of his wall hugging, Severus had come to scold him and he'd distinctly heard the sound coming from the man's direction.

He tried explaining that to Slytherin's Head of House, suggesting that perhaps it was the snake in the Dark Mark which had spoken. Big mistake. Huge. Snape had taken the suggestion as a personal insult and accusation and it was all Harry could do to smooth things over.

Harry felt a sudden warmth cloak him. Turning to his walking companion, he was confused by the smirk on the other man's face.

"Saviour of the Wizarding World, Hero to us all, protector of magic and quite possibly the strongest and most powerful wizard alive- and he doesn't know to use a warming charm. Really, Potter."

He was about to defend himself, his mouth was open and the words were on his tongue when-

*So silly, warming charms. Sex would be so much nicer. I'm getting hot just thinking of sucking your cock.*

Horrified and aroused, the DADA professor tried his best to maintain his dignity as he rushed through the Great Hall and sat, hiding his erection behind the table. Today had to be the day that he chose not to wear his robes and a pair of soft comfortable worn jeans that hid nothing.

After breakfast the two men made their way to the Forbidden Forest. McGonagall had assigned them to MC Roll Call duties as they were fondly known. Every fortnight or so, Hogwarts' professors ventured into the Forbidden Forest to check up on magical creatures which had been brought or migrated there. Some of the creatures were docile but others could be dangerous and the war heroes often found themselves the ones being 'volunteered'. Severus always went armed with various potions, primarily healing ones which he could administer to injured creatures while Harry stood guard. Harry, for his part, often took his broom, ascending through the trees when ground level searches failed to find one or two missing animals.

As always they proceeded with extreme caution. Today was turning out to be one of those days. Almost all of the creatures had already been accounted for. All, that is, except two very dangerous and cunning manticores. Hearing a sudden scuffle in the distance, the younger man took the lead, climbing over a huge fallen tree.

*Sssexy!* the mysterious voice leered. *I wonder, Potter, if you top or bottom. I'm not picky. Not picky at all. Sweet Merlin your arse is scorching hot!*

The sudden appearance of the voice for the first time since before breakfast startled Harry and he fell forward. Severus rushed towards him, just barely managing to grab his colleague by the waist of his jeans. Harry scrambled backwards trying to protect himself, kicking the Potions Master in the process.

"Calm down, Potter!" Severus struggled to regain his grip, his fingers slipping from the waistband and grabbing purchase in the pockets.

*Somebody save me! Your arse is sinful bliss.* "Use your foot to propel yourself back!" The voice and Severus spoke at the same time. Once Harry managed to gain momentum, he was yanked back over the log and landed with a thud, hitting his head. He felt dizzy for a while and was barely cognizant as he was led somewhere. He heard running water. They must be near the Babbling Brook. He only just managed to confirm the location with his eyes before they shut seemingly of their own accord.

"Wake up, Potter!"

Harry blinked slowly. "I've got good news and bad news," he struggled to come to his senses.

The worried look left Snape's face and he scoffed. "Do tell, Potter, what is this 'good' news?"

"Well, I saw both manticores so we're done for the day."

Severus nodded. "The bad news?"

"You're bleeding." The black robe had ripped away from the narrow chest revealing the crisp white shirt beneath which was now quickly turning red. "You probably got hurt in the scuffle."

"You think?" the eyebrow jeered.

Harry blushed. His brain always seemed to go on vacation whenever Severus was around. "Look, take off the shirt so that I can assess the damage."

*So-ooo… I finally get to see you. Yesss, sssexy.*

Harry stared, his mouth agape. Just above Snape's right clavicle was a small magical tattoo of a snake. Though it didn't technically speak with moving lips, Harry had no doubt that the voice had come from it.

*You!* he gasped and pointed. *All this time it was you!*

A small blush brightened the sallow cheeks. "Well I guess now you know the secret of my success," he confessed. "After Nagini bit me, I expected to die. I had been taking a special anti-venom that I brewed but I could sense that it wasn't working. After I gave you my memories, I went into a catatonic paralysis. I could see and hear things but I couldn't move. I think I lay like that for hours before Fawkes appeared. I thought I must be dead and half expected to see Albus appear," he whispered. "He never showed but his familiar spared me a tear and a feather. It seems that they reacted with the antivenin and turned into this tattoo which I could feel burning into my shoulder."

Almost on cue, Harry noticed that the Dark Mark was missing. He stared at the unmarked flesh.

"Yes, it seems to have also reacted with the Dark Mark because the burning in my shoulder seemed to transfer from a fire in my arm where the Mark had been. I didn't know what was happening at the time as I lost consciousness soon after and that is how the Aurors found me. I didn't realize what had happened until I awoke at St. Mungo's."

"Severus, you know that voice I've been hearing?" Snape looked from Harry to the snake in shock. Harry nodded, "Your snake has been flirting with me," he chuckled weakly.

*I've never seen you until today* the snake protested. *All I was doing was repeating my master's thoughts out loud. I was bored, stuck as I usually am, hidden beneath heavy layers. I didn't realize that you understood me, at least not at first.*

*Severus thinks all those things about me?* Harry looked dubious and Severus looked suspicious.

"What is he saying? Speak English, Potter!" he barked, a hint of desperation colouring his voice.

Harry heard it. He smirked, "He says that you think I have a cute arse… and that you like my lips," he licked those lips for emphasis, "and even the way I trip over my words whenever I talk to you." He smirked as he finished healing the wound which was less serious than it appeared. "Your tattoo was bored. It has been telling me a lot about what you've been thinking these last few weeks…"

Slipping into the man's lap, he removed his t-shirt so that their bare chests touched. "You've got a very creative imagination, Severus," he purred. "As I recall there was one thought about me, on you, like this and you in me…" he shoved his hand into his lover's pants, gripping the thick, heavy cock. Severus threw his head back, exposing the long neck which Harry immediately suctioned on to. As he did so, his shoulder brushed against the snake tattoo and both men shuddered with heightened sensitivity.

"Merlin!" "Fuck!" *Bliss* they chorused.

*I haven't told you about what my master's dreams* the snake hissed excitedly. *If it feels like this now, wait until you hear about the time he did that thing with the vial, the stirring rod and a cauldron of-*

*Sorry but not now* Harry apologized as he moved to kneel in front of the debauched looking Potions Master. Debauched was a look he wore well, Harry mused. He wanted to hear more from the tattoo but having a third party looking on and chattering was ruining the mood. Using his wand he created a bandage to cover the snake after promising, *later, we'll definitely talk later.*


End file.
